


Best Efforts

by janetcarter



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Series, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Denise tries to knit their baby a onesie.





	Best Efforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/gifts).

“What are you doing?” Michelle asked. She leaned down on the bed where Denise was sitting, taking a moment to ease her legs up onto the mattress. Denise almost dropped everything to help, but Michelle shot her that “I’m pregnant, not dying” look. 

“Knitting a onesie,” Denise explained, holding it up from her needles. She was met by silence. “For the baby.” 

Michelle examined it, cocking her head and squinting. 

“Are you expecting our baby will have 2 limbs total?” 

Denise folded the needles down onto her lap. “Okay. It’s a work in progress.” 

“No, no it’s cute--” She gave a tiny gasp and immediately held up a hand to Denise. It was routine after the time Denise almost called an ambulance over a sneeze.

Denise beamed when she realized. “Is he kicking?” 

Michelle nodded, rubbing her swollen abdomen. “Maybe he’s telling you to keep trying.” 

Denise stared down at the mess of knotted yarn. 

“Or he’s reminding us that he does, in fact, have two arms and two legs.” 

“That could also be the case.”

Denise pressed a kiss into Michelle’s swollen stomach. This time, thankfully, she hadn’t poorly timed it with the baby’s rowdy kicks. How Michelle could stand those sensations inside of her, Denise didn’t know. But as she smiled against stretch marks, Michelle’s dulcet laughter reassured her this was exactly as their lives should be; together, intertwined. 

“Some day,” Denise said softly, “I am gonna knit you the best onesie ever.” She paused. “Of course by that time, you’ll probably be thirty.” 

She was glad her face was hovering, because the baby kicked again.

“Maybe he’s telling you to try a scarf instead,” Michelle suggested. 

“You know? You might be right.” 


End file.
